Deep Ocean of Secrets
by DreamAboutStuff
Summary: Beca goes on a cruise with her dad, sheila and Stacie. To see what happens in 21 days, you will just have to read it.


CHAPTER 1:Meet the Mitchells

It was way too early to be up and about. At 3 o'clock in the morning I'm usually walking home from the club, if I feel lucky, I sometimes bring home some girl, who has been grinding up and down on me all night. But not today. Why? you ask. I'll get to it in a bit.

See my father decided that I should bond with his new boo, his lady lover or whatever you want to call it and her daughter. _Ugh_. And by bonding I was thinking maybe lunch date, or dinner. But no, my father never does anything out of ordinary. Go big or go home, I guess that's his (family) motto.

Well I've been **told** , the key word here is told, that as my graduation present we will go on a holiday. Yay, you say. Not. If you ask me, I would be happy with a new car, or just some music stuff. But oh well. Dear daddy of mine, decided that we need to explore. I for one had never thought about exploring, I don't even want to leave the house. I don't mind exploring a woman's body. _Cough._ Sorry not sorry. And two, if I would want to go anywhere, I wouldn't go with my dad. God. I am not a ten-year old. I'm 21 for god's sake. I am an independent confident grown ass woman. Just like Beyoncé. Ha.

So what my Saturday consisted was packing, packing and more packing. Oh, did I tell you about the packing? I might have had a bit of a tantrum. I know I just said I'm not a child, but geez. You would be complaining too. Anyway. After my suitcase was ready, I needed to do the most important thing that you need if you travelling, yes I uploaded all the music to my iPod, extra chargers for my phone, laptop. All done. I was absolutely exhausted. I think that's how people feel after a good workout. Thank god, I'm not doing it often.

Sadly, going out, was out of the question, I just watched some episodes of the Bachelor and went to bed, at 7 in the evening. Kill me now. I heard dad messing about around the house and after hearing his sickly sweet voice taking on the phone, probably his lady lover, I muted their conversation with some Drake.

I guess I fell asleep, cause my alarm woke me up and interrupted some pretty good dreams as well. I still can't believe it. I pinched myself. Ouch. Nope, not a dream. I wish it was. And I would be on my way to LA, where I would start my first actual job as a producer. Ok, fine, just an assistant. But hey! Everybody needs to start from the bottom.

"Beca!" I hear my dad yelling.

I cover my head with a pillow.

"Beca, come one. It's adventure time." He's laughing voice comes through my blocking pillow. Not really blocking anything, is it? Useless.

With a grunt I threw it toward door and roll off the bed. Literally.

"Rebecca Marie, what the hell are you doing?"

I stand up, and I should at least open my eyes, then I would see that my blanket was wrapped around my ankles, so I fell on floor with a groan.

Hearing laughing, my eyes snap open.

"If I'm injured, does that mean I can stay at home?"

"Nope." Says with a pop. "Get up, I made breakfast."

"Do you mean after midnight snack? Since the moon is still out."

"Come on, we have an hour to get ready and meet Sheila and Stacie at the airport." He starts walking out of my room. "You don't want to miss out our first adventure together, do you."

"I kinda do." I muttered under my chin while my body started to move after him.

"I heard that. Grouches don't get bacon."  
"I'm no grouch." Sorry but bacon is my weakness. Sue me. But it's just something about bacon.

"Well you don't look like a sunshine either. And I heard so much complaining this week, that I would think you don't want to spend holidays with me."

"Dad." I plop down on the bar stool and drag the plate closer to me, and my senses are hit with the smell of toasty bacon, pancakes and syrup. Lordy, get in my belly. "You would be correct in your assumption."

My dad snickers behind his cup of coffee.

"But this bribing kinda works."

"It will be great Beca. You and Stacie can become friends, and you don't have to hate Sheila."  
"I don't want to make friends, I have plenty."

"What, you mean your boy toy."

"God, dad, first Jesse is not my boy toy, and second, you shouldn't even be saying that. It doesn't make you cool you know." I glared at him.

"But I'm down with the hip, Beca." He even strikes a gangster pose.

"No, dad. Whoever told you that, they are lying." I shook my head.

"Well you love it. And I am hip. Jesse told me. You just wait."  
"I swear to god, that I will not be seen with you in public if you try to embarrass me. I will-"

"You will what? Glare me to death?" he comes around the breakfast bar and pokes my cheek.

I chew the rest of my bacon and muttered. "Maybe."

My dad laughs and starts cleaning his plate. "Aren't you at least a little excited Beca-bear? We going to spend 21 days cruising around the Caribbean islands, sun every day, sipping on cocktails, dancing to salsa- "  
"Dad, you know me, right? I don't really like that sort of stuff. I need to prepare myself for having a real job, and that means I need time to work on my music."

"And you can, after holiday. I want you to have fun. Get to know Sheila and Stacie. They aren't bad."

"I know dad, and I can see that she makes you happy and all, but I don't understand why I have to like her. She isn't mom." I get up and put my plate in the sink for my dad to wash.

"Sweetie, I know she isn't mom. She never will be. I don't want her to be that." He says sadly. "But we need to start living again."

"And by that, you mean going on a cruise with your – what - whatever."

"She is my girlfriend."

 _Ugh._ "Whatever. I said I will go, so yeah, but don't expect me to have fun." I stormed out.

"Maybe you will meet someone, who knows." I heard him shouting after me. "We are leaving in 20 minutes Beca. Get dressed."

I plop on my bed, head first. What did I get myself into?

I hear my phone ringing and I dig through my bed covers.

"Dude, why are you even up?"

"Becaw! I couldn't just let my fly girl leave me without saying bye." I hear him snickering.

"Fly girl – What? Jesse- "

"You know, my winglady, my sistah from anotha mistah, my lesbro. Even though you don't really help me in that department, cause all the ladies want you, the hotty mchotty DJ B."

"Jess, maybe if you would talk normal-"

"Probably. Anyway, are you all ready?"

I get up and check myself in my mirror. "Do you think it's acceptable if I go in my pj?"

"Your Wonder Woman t-shirt? Yeah sure." I hear him sigh. "You look hot in that. But maybe it would be too comfy on the airplane, huh?"

"Yeah, but it's still night." Insert whiny noise.

"I'll miss you Becs. Will you bring me something back?"

"I'll miss you too, a little. Wait!" a brilliant idea just popped in my head.

"The answer is no."

"But you don't even know what the question is."

"You want me to put a wig on, and pretend to be you, so you don't have to go. No, Becs." He laughs.

"But it would be soooo much better. And they say that we look like brother and sister anyway. And you like sun."

"Still no. Come on Becs. It will be fine. You might meet some cool people, or some holiday crush. It's all good."

"God. My dad said the same. You spend way too much time with him." She groaned while she put some sweatpants on.

"Because we are cool bros."

"I have to go now Jess. I'll text you and all that jazz. Don't miss me too much and say hi to Benji."  
"Will do Beca. Have fun or at least try too. Love you."

"Yeah whatever Jess. Bye." She hung up. He knows I love him.

I went into my closet and got some loose t-shirt and my hoodie.

Casual airplane look. Check. She brushed her teeth and check her face in the mirror. Too tired it screamed. She put her hair in a loose ponytail, cause why would she bother looking nice. Right? It's a night flight, and it's not she needs to impress anyone. With a heavy sigh, she grabbed her suitcase and backpack and left.

"Ready dad." _As I'll ever be._

"Great. Let the adventures begin."

 _Oh, my god, kill me now._


End file.
